


The boy behind the mask

by Damx



Category: Daredevil (TV), Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Defenders (Marvel TV)
Genre: Domestic Avengers, Fights, Homelessness, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, Intern Peter Parker, M/M, Peter-centric, Slow Burn, Tony Feels, hidden identity
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-09 23:11:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19485943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Damx/pseuds/Damx
Summary: A young Peter Parker was attempted to be kidnapped but he was saved by none other than the Devil of Hells Kitchen.Peter and Matt become friends as Peter tries to be considered as an Avenger.What will happen when Peter falls for his favorite hero.or The fic where Peter is saved by Daredevil and falls in love with Tony.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, this is my first fic in this tag so please don't kill me!!!!!!!!!!

  
  


**New York, Hell's Kitchen**

Matt Murdock stood proud on the edge of a rooftop in his Daredevil costume, listening, waiting to jump into action. It had been an eventless night so far but Matt still waited for any sign of danger. Sirens wailed in the distance as pellets of rain began to fall. That's when he heard it, a strangled cry, beg, it was far in the distance but he managed to lock onto the noise immediately. 

He sprung into action and dashed to the edge of the roof, he dived off landing on the roof slightly below with a flip. He took off towards the muffled cries. As Matt started to get closer the sounds stopped. Matt listened carefully for the heartbeats, there were five men, four of them older and one young, maybe even a child. The child's heartbeat was faster, high on adrenaline, he must be the hostage. 

Matt located them, they were on the roof above, strange, he listened for slight sounds, weapons. The four older men were armed but they seemed very calm for the situation. The young man, however, was terrified, but what Matt couldn't figure out how they ended up on a rooftop, he would find out soon.

He walked to the far edge of the rooftop he was on and pulled his Daredevil mask down. He sprinted as fast as he could and leapt off the edge of the roof. With a crash Daredevil just about managed to grab onto the edge of the fire escape with the tips of his fingers. He groaned quietly as he pulled himself up and quickly climbed up the fire escape. 

When Daredevil made it onto the rooftop he could hear the heartbeats more clearly, the young one still beating almost inhumanly fast. He crept around the corner and suddenly dove. He grabbed one of the men cover his mouth as he dragged him back around the corner. He quickly twisted his hand and knocked him with his own gun. The man fell onto the floor and quickly crawled back, but with a swift well-aimed kick he was out cold.

He frisked down the unconscious man until he found his wallet and id, he pocketed it, he learnt that it was good to at least have one of the bad guys ids in case they got away from the cops so he could track them down. He picked up the man's gun and release the mag, it was surprisingly good quality, maybe even military-grade however the man that was wielding it was not well trained, his only hope would be to take the three other men out together.

He charged towards the group and combo kicked two of the men, they both fell down and groaned in pain. The other man started shooting at him, daredevil flipped out of the way of the bullets until he got close enough to knock the gun out of his hand. With one quick kick, the gun flew out of the man's hand and skidded across the floor the man falling down with it.

As he heard the other two men get up he turned around to face them taking a stance and splitting his billy club in two. He threw them both at the men hitting them both in the head. He flipped to face the other man and caught the two parts of the billy club as they bounced off the floor. 

Daredevil quickly assembled the billy club again and charged at the man, the man charged two and collided. Daredevil blocked out his hits with the club and got a few good hits in. The other man managed to punch him square in the face, as he stumbled back of balance hit after hit landed until Daredevil was on the floor. He quickly threw his club and it hit the man knocking him out.

Daredevil stayed on the floor trying to catch his breath for a moment, his breathing was ragged, he was still so confused as to where these men acquired such weapons. His thoughts were interrupted by a muffled shout from the boy that had been captured. At first, he thought it was the boy trying to remind Daredevil he was there but suddenly he realised that it was in fact a warning when a cold barrel was pressed against his head.

One of the men he thought he had knocked out was grinning down at him, he could tell, high-end double barrel in hand. Matt mentally cursed himself, if he hadn't been too busy thinking he would have noticed the man getting up immediately. Quickly he listened to the other men's heartbeats, they were all out cold. It was one on one.

“You really thought you could getaway? You're so naive.” The man above him chuckled darkly.

Matt stayed silent trying to think of a way out that would put the boy near them in the least danger. He knew the boy's arms and feet were tied with rope and his mouth was covered in duct tape. He tried to figure out if the man above him had any more weapons on him. He did, there was a knife in his boot so he had to be careful.

“You know what, I'll be nice, you get to pick Daredevil. Who gets this bullet, you or him?” The man questioned ominously. 

Daredevil knew he was talking about the boy, he was not going to be responsible for the death of a kid. 

“Me! Don't aim that thing anywhere near the kid.” He blurted out without thinking.

“Oh, how generous of you” The man snarled in disgust.

The barrel of the gun was pushed harder against his head,

“Say night night now” The man taunted as he ghosted his finger over the trigger.

There was no over the way, Daredevil quickly grabbed onto the gun and flipped. The man didn't let go in time and was flung around with him. The gun fired narrowly missing the boys head. Daredevil landed the flip and the man's head smashed hard into the concrete. His body fell to the floor like a ragdoll.

Daredevil took a step closer to the man listening for the heartbeat of the man. Relife soon flooded him when he heard the faint beat, the man was barely alive but he wasn't dead that was for sure. Daredevil quickly picked him up and slumped him against the wall. He remembered the man's weapon and quickly took the man's knife out of his boot.

Daredevil walked over to the boy, knife in hand. He noticed how the kid's heartbeat sped up as he approached, he forgot how terrified he must have been. Daredevil crouched down giving the boy a small smile and holding his hand up. 

“No need to be scared I'm here to help.” He assured the frightened boy.

He felt him nod in response. Quickly and efficiently daredevil cut the ropes off the boy's ankles and wrists. The boy slumped forward desperately ripping the duck tape off his mouth without even wincing. He gasped as he took a breath, Daredevil listened, the breathing was definitely laboured and the kid was definitely injured.

Daredevil carefully leant down next to the kid knife still in hand. He reached out with his other hand to comfort the boy and winced when the kid flinched away from his touch. He sighed and placed the knife down and held his hands up. 

“Hello, my name is Daredevil, I'm here to help you, I promise I won't hurt you.” He stated calmly.

There was silence for a moment and Daredevil worried he had scared the kid even more by talking but his doubts were interrupted when the kid talked back.

“ I-I know who you are!” The kid blurted out, his nerves evident in his voice.

“Good, if you know anything about me then you know I would never hurt you, you have to trust me and let me help you.” Daredevil pleaded.

“I-I trust you.” The boy stuttered and Daredevil couldn't help but sigh in relief. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Matt takes Peter home to make sure he’s not hurt.

Daredevil thought for a moment, he assessed the situation in front of him, the boy was obviously injured and whoever had captured him obviously target him in particular so it would be unsafe for him to go to a hospital. He didn't know why but he already trusted the boy.

“Come with me, my apartment isn't far away from here, you can rest while I can help you clean your wounds and you can explain to me what happened.” Daredevil offered.

The boy stilled for a moment and then nodded. He tried to stand up but he fell groaning in pain as he slumped back onto the floor. Daredevil sighed and crouched down gently wrapping his arm around the boys back.

“Allow me?” Daredevil asked looking up to the boy for permission to lit him.

“P-Please” The boy groaned in a broken sob.

Daredevil scooped the boy up underneath the legs and held him bridal style. He got a better grip on the boy that was practically limp in his arms. He carries the boy carefully down the stairs and cuts through some back alleys to get back to his apartment faster.

**Matt Murdock’s Apartment**

Daredevil kicked his apartment door shut behind him and carried the boy in his arms down the stairs and into his bedroom. He laid the lither body on the bed carefully and listened intently. After a while when Matt was satisfied that the boy on his bed was just resting and not in any immediate danger he left him walking into the kitchen and calling Claire.

He explained the situation to her as vividly as possible and told her what he managed to pick up about the boy's condition. She told him to get the boy some pain killers and water and clean any cuts possible while she was on her way over. Matt thanked her and told her the address.

Matt busied himself cleaning the boy up gently washing the dirt and grit off of his body. Thats when he felt it, he was cleaning the boys hands and as he touched his wrist he felt the bite. It was unmistakably a spider bite. Suddenly all of the boys strange vitals made sense, he was spiderman.

About a month ago Matt, Foggy and Karen had researched about the masked vigilante to determine whether he could be trusted. After a brief investigation and a few long stakeouts they finally managed to identify the boy behind the mask, Peter Parker. From there it was easy to find out everything there was to know about him from his blood type, to his highschool and even how he became Spiderman.

Although the boy being spiderman complicated the situation it at least explained it a little better and it had to help he knew a lot about the boy and was sure he was trustworthy. Matt was knocked out of his thoughts at the knock on the door.

“Its open Claire.” He called out already identifying the familiar woman.

He heard Claire rush into the room and gasped at the sight of Matt and Peter. She stopped in her tracks seemingly looking between them both. Matt didn't say a word as he handed her a small folder that contained all the medical information he knew about Spiderman. Claire's eyes widened comically as she flipped through the files hastily.

“Oh Matthew what have you gotten yourself into this time.” Claire muttered quietly under her breath.

After Claire finished her initial evaluation of Peter she called Matt back in and explained how she was going to need to remove the rubble from Peters stab wounds and stitch him up before his accelerated healing factor made it so the rubble would be trapped in his body.

Matt was surprised at first he didn’t even know how the rubble had gotten into Peter's stab wounds, he would have to ask him later , but for now he gave Claire the go ahead to suddate Peter and start work.

It wasn’t until about half an hour later the stitches were finished and bandaged. Claire explained how the rubble had caused substantial nerve damage that would be fatal for any normal human but she was confident that Peter would live few.

She gave Matt meds that Peter would need to take daily, the stuff he needed to redress Peters stitches and her complete overall analysis on Peters health. She left pretty quickly after that promising she would be back in a couple of days to see how Peter was getting on.

Matt looked at the time, it was just coming up to 1am. He sighed as he got himself a beer, nothing fancy just the cheap German beer that tastes like piss, the slight buzz he got from shotgunning it is worth it though.

He sat down on the sofa and opened the file Claire had given him with her overall analysis of Peter. It turned out it the kid was sufficiently malnourished and still had old wounds that haven't quite healed. That and the fact he was sleeping like he hadn't slept properly in days really worried Matt.

He groaned as his phone buzzed reminding him that he still hadn't opened the email he had gotten from Foggy a couple of hours ago giving him more information on a case he had to prepare a few statements for.

He pulled out his laptop from under the sofa and put on his head phones just in case the text to speech woke the boy on his head in the room next door. He tried to work but it was hard to concentrate with everything else that was going on in his head but Matt continued.

At about 3am Matt came to a good stopping point, he hadnt finished all that needed to be done but what he had done had taken him so long as he lacked the focus to fully commit to his work. He put the laptop back under the sofa and grabbed a silk blanket.

He snuggled into the blanket trying to push all thoughts of Peter out of his head instead choosing to think about the current case him and Foggy were working on. He fell asleep almost instantly the effects of the day finally taking its proper toll on him.

**Author's Note:**

> Yep so that the first chapter I think I'm gonna update at least twice a week.  
> This fic will be a slow build-up until Peter meets Tony then things take off, but that will be a good few chapters away.  
> I appreciate any constructive criticism and any ideas for the future of this fic.  
> Also, my discord is NedLeedsLegoDeathStar #8360 if u guys wanna msg me or rp and I have a marvel rp server that needs more active members discord me if you want an invite.  
> Thankssssssssssss


End file.
